Losing Focus
by KlarolineFullofGrace
Summary: A short piece of Klaus and Caroline meeting each other during the first week of college... NOW updated into a fuller fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was running late. Her third official day of college and her first writing class, she was late! Of course the building would be on the other side of campus and she would of course, under estimate the amount of time it takes to get there. Finally she found it and saw she was 10 minutes late. She composed herself and opened the door, all eyes were on her. She briskly made her way to a seat at the edge of the classroom.

"So sorry I'm late! Had a hard time finding the place."

"No worries Goldilocks, first day and all."  
>Caroline was settling in her seat when the professor asked "Are you Caroline Forbes?"<p>

"Yes I'm Caro-" her voice got caught in her throat. Her writing professor had the most startling resemblance to her friend Damon. In other words he was hot.

"Yeaaa, same happened to at least 95% of the girls and some guys here when he spoke to them. Think it's too early for me to sign up for extra credit?" The girl sitting next to Caroline said. Caroline smiled and introduced herself.

"Hey...I'm-"

"Yep, Caroline or otherwise known as the lucky one who Mr. HOT gave a nickname to. Hey I'm Nitsi, I go by Lexi also, nice to meet you."

"Ditto." Caroline replied. The coincidences of the names and the faces that reminded her of Mystic Falls were surreal.

"Young fresh minds! I'm Professor Carlyle, you can just call me Daniel. Welcome to creative writing 101. Here you'll be-" another late student walked into the class.

The guy that walked in was practically dripping in sex appeal. He walked in with a few books under his arm, a pencil behind his ear and his hands in his pocket.

"Looks like Mr. HOT officially has competition." Lexi muttered as her and Caroline just watched him find a seat closer to the front.

"And you are?" the professor asked unamused of the silent late comer.

"Klaus" he replied with an accent and a laid back attitude.

"I don't have a Klaus on the roster...last name?" "Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson...oh _Niklaus_...as in Saint Nik?" "More or less" he replied.

"Man of a few words. I like that. Alright let's get started. So whether you truly want to become a writer, or consider yourself an artist and all types of creative...I wanna know why you're here before I teach you the good stuff. Anyone?"

No one volunteered. Caroline made eye contact with her teacher which was a mistake.

"Goldilocks?"

Once again, all eyes were on her except the brooding stranger in the front.

"Well...I'm here because I do want to become a writer. Hopefully a journalist for a magazine or paper...writing is a direct extension of my soul...I just want to get better at my true passion and hone what I think is the only thing I'm good at." She replied glancing down. When she looked up his blue eyes met hers. She felt frozen in her seat and he just smirked, took the pencil from behind his ear and turned back around to his notebook.

Caroline instantly felt as if she had butterflies. Why would he smile at her and turn around like that? She furrowed her brow and decided to concentrate on other people's answers and Damon #2 at the front of the class.

At the end of it, Caroline made a beeline towards her professor to see if her being late meant anything. She knew she was being 'over-achiever Caroline' but it would bother her if she didn't ask.

"Goldilocks, what's shaking?" he asked putting folders into his worn leather messenger bag.

"Hi Dam—uh Daniel. Just so I can breathe easily, being late today doesn't affect my grade does it?" "Caroline, I said no worries. I rarely care for that kind of stuff, just show up and participate. I liked your answer by the way at the beginning. Good job." He replied while walking out of the classroom.

Caroline checked her schedule and saw 'Fundamental Drawing' was in the next 20 minutes. She refused to be late twice in a day. She hurried out the class room, made a sharp left and crashed into him.

"Holy shit! Are you made of cement…ow." Caroline exclaimed while on the floor rubbing her head and accepting the hands offering to help her up.

"You should watch where you're headed next time, Speedy Gonzales."

Caroline had a quick response until she realized the accent first and the blue eyes next when she was finally straightened up.

"Where were you headed to in such a rush?" he said putting his pencil behind his ear once again.

"What do you mean _were_?...I'm still rushing. I have to get to my next class which is in 15 minutes but down the hill at the Hayward building." She said while beginning to walk away. He took her books and matched her pace.

"Are you taking art classes?" he asked smirking at her again.

"How'd you know that?" she asked noticing the nice gesture he made to carry her things.

"That's where I'm headed and that Hayward _is_ the art building." "Good to know."

They made their way across the campus chatting about anything really and Caroline found herself developing a crush. She promised herself she would focus on classes and work the first semester and in less than a week she's fawning over a British exchange student.

"Your answer in class made us all look bad by the way." He said while opening the door for her when they reached the building.

She nodded her appreciation and said "Well I was just being honest."

"One of the things I'm liking about you…listen would you like to grab coffee sometime? He asked with the cutest hopeful grin she ever saw. She beamed one of her brightest smiles and nodded again.

"Great. Wanna run out after class?"

"Sure!"

Caroline walked into the class and took her now usual seat. While she was setting up her supplies, she noticed Klaus didn't even try to sit next to her. She then realized she didn't see him in class the other days it was scheduled. Her thoughts were stopped by the eccentric art teacher who was rambling on about the human form.

Klaus came into the room in nothing but boxer briefs and stood next to the teacher. Caroline's mouth dropped open and she had a hard time picking it back up because she realized two things instantly. He was obviously the 'nude human form' they'd be sketching out today in class and she now saw why it hurt so much when she ran into him earlier…his muscles were outrageous. The teacher provided a chair for Klaus to sit and pose. To Caroline's relief he kept his snug boxer briefs on while he took his seat. She literally could not stop staring at his godlike body. She tried to focus on her hand that couldn't grip her pencil because of her sweaty palms.

She looked up from her sketchpad to see Klaus with his legs crossed looking directly at her. He smirked and winked. She knew this particular sketch wouldn't come out so well but she didn't care. She set out lightly sketching out the lower half of his body. She looked up again to find he was still watching her; it was her turn to wink at him. Caroline felt a new excitement churning in her stomach over the new prospect. First week of college…not so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>So I personally loveeed writing this Klaroline piece. Its so different from the way I wrote the previous ones, a bit longer and I included other characters ^.^<strong>

**Please review if you like or dislike! I have another drabble to post here soon :)**

**Happy reading! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"So I heard you and the hottie exchange student went out on a date?" Lexi asked Caroline while they were walking through the quad.

"What? No…it wasn't a date. It was coffee at_ Murray's._" Caroline replied.

"Oh please, that has date written all over it. It was just in the daytime." She teased nudging Caroline in her arm.

Caroline knew they'd see each other in their next class. Back to where they first saw each other. Creative Writing. She couldn't stop thinking about him all weekend. Yet her ego was bruised because he didn't call or text the entire weekend and now she had to face him in class…how was she going to focus?

They entered the class and went straight to the front. The two girls wanted to be closer to their super attractive writing professor. Caroline also noted that if Klaus walked into class she wouldn't have direct eye contact. The class wasn't starting for another few minutes, so Caroline and Lexi continued to chat about their weekend.

"You didn't go to the Kappa party? Why's that?"

Caroline turned around in her seat to face the chair to her left. Klaus was now sitting there with dark jeans, a concert tee and that damn pencil behind his ear and that ever present smirk. Caroline was irked that he could just sit there and pretend like they didn't have an epic conversation over 3 cups of coffee and promised to talk soon and never did.

"My other plans for the weekend fell through." She replied coldly.

"I was meaning to text you love…"

"Whatever."

Daniel walked into class right on time and wasted no time starting.

Klaus scribbled onto his notebook and slowly passed it Caroline.

_I really am sorry. Things came up that I couldn't get around and before I knew it, it was Monday. I'm sorry we didn't get to hang out._

Caroline looked at his handwriting and casted a sideways glance at him. She didn't want to buy into that excuse. She picked up her pen and wrote back.

_It takes 5 seconds to send a 'rain check' or 'can't hang today' text message. It's fine Klaus. School just started. There's no need to get into anything right now. That wasn't my plan anyway._

He paused and read the message Caroline wrote back. He looked at her; she was really cute when she was upset. And she was trying her best to ignore him. From the corner of his eye he saw her trying to catch a glimpse of what he was writing on a new page. He tore it out and put it in his back pocket.

She looked his way again and he smiled at her while raising his hand. Daniel paused during his lecture and pointed at him, "Saint Nik, question?"

"Uh yea, may I be excused to the loo?"

"Klaus, this isn't Great Britain…number one: you don't have to ask, just go. Number two: we say restroom or bathroom, get with it." Daniel responded by shooing him away and continuing where he left off without missing a beat. Klaus got up from his seat before winking at Caroline while walking out of the class.

She was so losing her focus. Caroline took a deep breath and put her attention back on Daniel and whatever he was saying. While taking notes her phone began to vibrate in her jeans pocket. She took it out and quickly looked at the message

_Are you not coming? I know you want to know what I wrote on the piece of paper in my pocket…_

Caroline shoved her phone in her pocket. And got up in frustration. She was not going to let him do this to her.

She walked out of the classroom and found him leaning against the wall a few feet down from the door.

"Listen whatever game you've got going on…I don't wanna play!" Caroline said in a hushed but firm tone.

"Follow me, love." He said while walking down the hall and turning a corner.

He stopped and turned around with a grin that went straight to Caroline's core.

"What do you want from me Klaus?"

"Caroline...this is where the universe literally forced me to collide with you. I'm not playing any games; I just want to get to know you. That's all."

Caroline sighed when she realized she followed him to the exact spot she ran into him the week before.

"Klaus…like I said, school just started and we had a great time talking the other day…wait…what's on the paper?" Caroline asked suddenly remembering.

He smirked and fished the paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Caroline. He crossed his arms waiting for her to read it. She unfolded it and looked up at him smiling. On the piece of notebook paper it read: _'Do you want to go out with me tonight? Check Yes or No'_

Caroline looked up to the ever present smirk of his and admired his dimples. She looked into his eyes trying to determine if he was being real.

"How am I supposed to mark my answer?"

"Oh right!" Klaus chuckled while handing her the pencil from behind his ear. He watched filled with anticipation while watching Caroline mark her answer to his question.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. SO. Got tons of requests to make the original drabble 'Klaroline in Class' into something longer...soooo do you guys like the new chap update? <strong>

**Its a bit short. Working on the next one to be longer and have tons of Klaroline interaction. Since this is so different than any other Klaroline piece I wrote before please Review! Anything from you guys is awesome feedback that keeps the story going! **

**xoxo,**

**Steph**


	3. Chapter 3

"That is so not true!" Caroline exclaimed over her dinner. Klaus invited her over and cooked an authentic British meal, which consisted of mushy peas, not entirely crispy chips & fried cod.

"The chips are horrible. Admit it. I swear I won't hate you that much afterwards."Klaus joked while flinging the sad looking french fry on back on his plate.

"Ok. You're right…but it's the thought that counts! And at least these are better than what is in the cafeteria…"

"Wow, if that's not a backhanded compliment." Klaus replied taking fake offence.

Caroline replied by throwing two fries across the small dinner table in Klaus' apartment which hit him on his cheek. Klaus gave Caroline a serious look.

"I don't think that's such a good idea love."

"Oh…and what are you gonna do about it?" Caroline asked, testing the waters. Before she could even see what was happening, a small amount of green mushy peas landed on her forehead.

"Bulls eye." Klaus said before getting into a fit of giggles. This meant war. Caroline grabbed some fries as her ammo and began launching them. Klaus did the same and just like that they ignored the rest of the dinner and were in the middle of a food fight. Klaus leapt into the kitchen while Caroline hid behind his loveseat. When she peeked her head out, she was attacked with grapes.

"No fair!" She squealed and retreated for cover again behind the couch.

"Surrender and I'll stop pelting you with grapes."

"Never." She replied giggling. Suddenly she was being lifted from behind the loveseat and dropped onto the sofa. Klaus straddled her as Caroline struggled and giggled as Klaus ate a grape from his hand. This was the most fun she's had with a guy, let alone a first date…well second date.

"Do you attack all your dates with your soggy chips or should I consider myself lucky?"

Klaus acted on impulse and just kissed her. He felt her initial shock to what was happening but he felt her going for it before she froze again and he immediately stopped.

Her breath was shaky and she just stared in surprise. Had he really just done that and she allowed it to happen? She automatically felt awkward being trapped underneath his lap and tried to sit herself up. He got up clumsily and let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh sorry…that was completely on impulse…" he said with his head down.

"That's ok…just give me a heads up next time" she replied sitting next to him and nudging his knee with hers. He looked up and smirked. "I'm going to kiss you now, love."

"Mhmm." Was all Caroline could manage as she noticed his blues eyes darken with lust. He leaned and gave her a small, practically shy kiss. He dived deeper into it only at Caroline's pace and before he knew it she tugged his shirt towards her and was on top of her on his couch making out with her. Dinner was definitely forgotten, well what was left of it anyhow.

* * *

><p>"Lexi! Call me back ASAP! Don't text, just call!" Caroline shouted into her phone leaving her new BFF a voicemail. She was excited and needed to share her excitement with someone.<p>

She was sitting on the lawn in front of the school library and decided to get back to highlighting dull paragraphs on History of Western Art. She was enjoying studying outside on a sunny day but couldn't concentrate much while awaiting Lexi to reply.

Her phone started buzzing. "Speak of the devil." Caroline said. "I've been dying to tell you about Klaus' and I second date!"

"Aha! So you admit that your 3 hour long coffee outing was the first date? I'm always right…tell me what happened?" she replied.

"Why are whispering?" Caroline asked. "I'm in the library…that's why."

"Are you kidding me? I'm sitting outside the library…gosh. Tell me where you are and I'll meet you."

Caroline gathered her things and went to the second floor of the library to meet Lexi.

"Tell me everything. How was the sex? I always wondered if moans sounded British from a British guy…" Lexi asked getting off topic.

"First off, no sex...second date Lexi, geez."

"Uhhh, have you seen the man?"

Caroline laughed it off and told her about him actually cooking for her and setting places at his coffee table so they can sit on the ground and be closer to each other. Then she told her about the authentic UK meal and the food fight that came right after and the hour long make out session after that.

"His tongue was down your throat for an hour and you didn't jump his bones?" Lexi exclaimed a little too loudly in their school library.

"Sshhh! Lexi, keep your voice down! And no I didn't. This feels like the real deal, I'm a college freshman…don't want to jump the gun too early, ya know?"

"Gotcha. When are you guys seeing each other again?"

"I think later today." Caroline replied until a chime let her know she had a text message and saw it was from Klaus. "Or maybe sooner…"

"_I can't finish my homework if you don't come back outside. I was sketching you studying from across the quad and now you're in the bloody library. Come meet me ;)"_

Caroline texted him back, _"Creepy much...but ok I'll be out in 5."_

"You're blushing Care." Lexi noted while still writing her notes and not even glancing at Caroline.

"Am not! I'll talk to you later; he's outside in the quad waiting. Bye, love!"

"Ugh, you even sound alike now." Lexi said sarcastically.

Caroline was walking with more pep in her step. Klaus literally changed how she walked, how she smiled and how she talked. He was definitely taking a toll on her. And she decided to enjoy the effects.

* * *

><p><strong>Short update! Next chapter coming real soon ^.^<strong>

**Let me know how you like the Klaroline interaction here...please review! Check out more drabbles on tumblr: undeadtome**

**xoxo,**

**Steph**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline felt swamped with homework and studying. She knew getting into a relationship her first year of college was a bad idea. Her biggest problem besides the constant work was she wasn't willing to give up Klaus for anything. She sighed as once again her mind drifted to him and thought about everything he could've been doing at that moment.

She silently commanded herself to get her act together and went back to the giant textbook in front of her. She slammed it closed when she realized she's read that same paragraph four times since she started. Caroline was really close to banging her head on the desk repeatedly until the familiar chime sounded on her phone.

Like clockwork, her handsome boyfriend texted Caroline asking her to take a break.

_"Only for a little bit, gotta study hard for this test._" She replied. She practically flew out of her chair to go freshen up her makeup and head out to go see him.

"Hey love, I have something to show you." Klaus said when he greeted Caroline at his door and pulled her in.

"I need that arm ya know! What is it?"

Klaus rummaged through his schoolbag and pulled out his sketchpad. "Got my first perfect grade on a sketch, my subject was flawless so it was kind of a given."

He flipped to page where it was a sketch of Caroline sitting in a meadow of flowers looking up and smiling. He added very few colors and did plenty of shading. It was absolutely gorgeous and it took Caroline's breath away.

"Baby…this is just…I can't even…wow. I'm speechless."

"Do you really like it?"

"Yes! I love it. How did I nab such a great boyfriend?" Caroline asked with a smile. Klaus responded with a kiss. He pulled away and let the tip of his nose touch hers ever so lightly. Caroline kept her eyes closed and just breathed in him in.

She knew the answer to her question was that she had to be incredibly lucky.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up with the sun peeking through the curtains and warming her skin. She was disoriented a bit when she realized it wasn't her bedroom or bedroom she wasn't sleeping in but everything seemed perfect once she felt Klaus' arm tighten around her waist. She snuggled into his embrace a bit more and heard him sigh. She turned to face him and giggled at the sight of him fake sleeping.<p>

"Morning love" he said opening one eye and smirking at her.

"I love seeing these dimples first thing... How long were you fake sleeping for?"

"I've been up since 7 or so..."

"Why didn't you wake me? I would've woken up, babe."

"I was perfectly content with just holding you while you slept, that's why."

Caroline felt her heart swell at the words. She kissed him knowing she was content the way they were also. He deepened their kiss and rolled over so Caroline lay on top of him. She broke away and looked at him with a glint of mischief in her eye.

"Are you trying to get into my pants Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked in a mock British accent

Klaus giggled and tucked her wavy blonde hair behind her ears.

"Well Ms. Forbes...I'd be lying to you if I say it hasn't crossed my mind. But considering that said pants are already on the floor I'd say mission accomplished."

She tickled the side of his neck knowing how ticklish he was there and started a tickling war, through all their happiness and laughing she knew a repeat of last night would be the end result and she still wouldn't study for that test but for now things were just perfect.

* * *

><p>Caroline raced back to her dorm to change into clothes that didn't smell like Klaus' apartment and to grab her books. Then she raced to head to Daniel's class in which there was a huge poetry assignment due. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it outside of the classroom with time to spare.<p>

Klaus was outside the doorway with that ever present smirk and pencil behind his ear. Caroline approached slowly noticing the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

"What are you up to…I'm not sure I like the way the way you're looking at me standing there like that."

"C'mon love, it's gorgeous out. Let's have a picnic or something get out of that stuffy classroom."

"Babe, that's impossible. Did you forget about the poetry assignment due in like 5 minutes? Or our art class after that? Let's just go in…we could picnic on the weekend." Caroline replied grabbing his hand.

Klaus didn't budge. "Care, it's raining this weekend…it's only two classes, email Professor Smoldypants your assignment and we let's spend the day together."

"Seriously? No, Klaus…we spent all night together and the better half of this morning. I can't just skip the rest of my classes. Neither can you, so let's go. You're already too much of a distraction."

"What do you mean I'm already too much of a distraction? So it's wrong of me to want to spend time with my girlfriend?"

"No. You know that's not what I'm saying. But to want to spend every waking moment with me…that's a bit much. I love spending time with you but you of all people should know how serious I take my schoolwork." She said letting go of his hand.

"Caroline that's not fair and you should learn how to unbury your head from your books sometimes and really experience your first year of college."

"I am! I'm going to my classes, I'm learning new things…I have a boyfriend! How much more 'experience' do you think I should have? I want to be a writer Klaus, I don't want to lay around all day being lazy and sketching." She said slightly regretting her last comment. "I didn't mean that!" she said trying to take it back.

"Yes you did, otherwise you wouldn't have said it would you. Obviously you feel a certain way about me and I already know at the end of this petty argument you'll choose that stupid classroom over me…so why don't we just end it here." Klaus said looking downwards and not at Caroline's angry face.

"End it here? Because I'm choosing to do the right thing, you're breaking up with me? Forget this, I'm done. Good riddance." Caroline said turning on her heel and entering the classroom. She didn't even bother to hear what Klaus was saying about not meaning his last statement. She just needed some breathing room.

She slammed her schoolbag on the floor and her books on the desk and sat down in her usual seat. Class was starting soon and she needed to concentrate on her work instead of him, which was hard, seeing as how the seat to her left where he always sat was empty.

"What's going on? I passed your lover boy in the hall telling him class was the other way and he practically killed me with this glare..." Lexi said sitting next to Caroline and snapping her out of her anger.

"We had a stupid fight and broke it off right outside in the hallway."

"Ouch…no wonder I got the death stare. C'mon, you guys are joined at the hip; things can't really be over can it?" Lexi asked with an edge of concern in her voice.

Tears stung the back of Caroline's eyes when she let herself stop being angry to mask the hurt. "According to him it really can…"

Daniel's announcement at the start of class ended her and Lexi's conversation, which may have been for the better since it allowed her take her mind of Klaus. At the end of class Caroline felt a bit calmer but still hurt.

"Hey, I'll walk you to the art building, my next class was cancelled." Lexi said linking her arm with Caroline's. "What are you gonna do when you see him in your art class? "

"He most likely won't be there…honestly I don't know what I'd do. I should be really heartbroken right? I mean I'm hurt…that he would just end what we have in a split second…but I know that my studies were lagging _because_ of our relationship. There's no way around that. I kept losing focus while I became even more infatuated with him."

"Well then maybe this is a blessing in disguise. You know both of you care for each other but I also know that as your good friend, you want to take your education seriously. Isn't this college the whole reason you moved so far from home? I mean, you had your dreams and priorities figured out before Klaus came into your life…there's no reason they should be altered just because he showed up."

Caroline knew Lexi's point was valid. She knew this was probably the best thing. She needed time to focus and get her act together before being in another relationship.

"Thanks Lex, you're the best."

"Psychology major…duh!" Lexi said laughing.

She actually felt cheered up as she walked into the art class. She settled in her seat realizing he skipped out on this class too.

Making her way back to her dorm she saw him sitting outside her room in the hallway. As soon as he noticed her walking towards him he bolted straight up.

"Care! Please hear me out, I didn't want to break up! I wanted to end the conversation and cool off, not end things with you. I'm so sorry, if you need me to back off I will, if you need me to study with you I will. Anything Caroline, just don't…don't end things."

"Klaus, I didn't mean it when I said good riddance…or about the lazy, sketching thing…it's just I really do need a break. I want to focus on the goals I set for myself. You had a point about me needing to experience my first year of college…so far I've only experienced you. We fell for each other so fast…I wasn't thinking straight. This has to be a blessing in disguise Klaus, winter break is coming up, we're going to be separated anyways…I think this is for the best."

He couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Just this morning he realized he needed to tell her he loved her after they made love. This was his dream relationship and he couldn't help but feel it was his entire fault for it falling apart in front of eyes.

"Caroline…I—uh…well I don't want to resort to begging right here on my knees but you have to know that I l—"

Just then her roommate opened the door and got startled not expecting them to be outside of the door.

"Jesus. You guys scared me! Go on in you two lovebirds…I have a 3 hour class right now. Put the scarf on the doorknob Care!" she said while walking down the hall.

Klaus knew it was too late; he missed his chance in declaring his love for her. He felt the hot tears welling in his eyes. He quickly put his head down and pressed his thumb and forefinger into the sockets so the tears wouldn't betray him and fall.

"Klaus…take care ok? I'll see you in class."

She closed her door and rested her back against it. She couldn't even take a step further. She knew she made the right decision but why did it have to hurt so much.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter! I know how it seems...Klaroline break up? I had to add just a bit of drama..Wait til you see who makes a guest appearance in the next chapter...I got inspired by TVD 3x19 (:<strong>

**Review please, any likes, dislikes or suggestions!**

**xoxo,**

**Steph**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the semester flew before Caroline's eyes. There was enough work and spending time with Lexi to keep her busy and deal with her break up with Klaus. It wasn't easy though. She had two classes with him and it seemed that wherever she was on campus he was there. Art class was definitely made complicated when every assignment Klaus submitted seemed to center around Caroline, sketches, paintings, even his abstract work had a connection to her. They only acknowledged each other with small talk, glances and polite nods until a particular blow up before their art class started.

Caroline had found Klaus' tshirt mixed in with her laundry and decided it was only right to give it back. She approached him outside of the classroom and drew in a deep breath.

"Hey…Klaus…"

He turned around and felt overwhelmed with her standing in front of him. Her shampoo and perfume were lingering in the air. She had on a new top and she was wearing her hair in his favorite style, half up and half down. His joy was instantly killed when he saw his shirt folded in Caroline's hands.

"You're really giving that back? It's yours, keep it." He said matter of factly trying to mask the obvious pain of Caroline moving on.

"No. It's actually yours. You should keep it…"Caroline replied.

"Well I don't want it, so I guess you can throw it away then."

"Look, don't be like that. Just take it Klaus…stop acting like a jerk."

"Stop being a mindfuck Caroline! Jeez, you made it clear you don't want to be together, you've moved on, yet you still talk to me and now you're giving back a shirt I let you keep from months ago?"

"_I'm _the mindfuck? Seriously? It's a miracle I even moved on from you when I see you .time. And every project you do has me in it! Just take the damn shirt. I refuse to do this with you." Caroline shoved the shirt in his hand and just stared at him, she saw that he was hurt and in the pit of her stomach she wanted nothing more to hug him and comfort him.

"You only refuse to do whatever _this_ is, because you still love me…whatever Caroline." He walked away from her, leaving her stunned at the doorway. Inside the classroom, she saw him toss the shirt into the trash bin.

* * *

><p>Winter break was literally days away and Caroline decided to stay on campus. She could knock out a few courses to stay ahead and ease up her spring schedule, hopefully get a job.<p>

"I know you're being a good student…but you're my baby…we should spend Christmas together!" Caroline's mom said into the phone receiver.

"Mom…you're the sheriff. We haven't spent a Christmas together since I was 10. Besides I'm usually in Florida this time of year…soo pretend I'm at Dad's. I miss you though, I promise at least my Spring Break will be in Mystic Falls."

"You say that now…ok Care. I love you. Call me later."

"Wow. Your mom is cool with it? My mom flipped." He said.

"She has to be…I've been making my own decisions for quite some time now. I just like being independent…I like this little world, Mystic Falls is filled with never ending drama."

"Well_ I_ like you being independent. Looks like it's me, you and a few stragglers left on this deserted campus."

"Major ghost town…but I'm ready to paint the town red! Let's go have some fun, we definitely deserve it after the semester we all had." Caroline grabbed his hand and walked to her dorm exit. She checked her phone and saw Lexi texted her about hanging out before she headed back home.

She typed her reply quickly to her best friend.

"_Of course! I'll call you when Tyler & I finish dinner, headed out now! 3_"

* * *

><p>He still had the tendency of sketching her or things she loved from time to time. Nothing huge, just minor sketches in the corner of books, on napkins, sides of coffee cups. He felt weightless, like he could go floating away at any moment because his anchor was gone, she was gone.<p>

Klaus knew he shouldn't be moping all over campus, but who cares since no one was around anyway. He was perfectly fine with staying in the US for winter break instead of flying back home to the UK pretending to be happy in front of all his family and friends. He just wanted to swim in his little shallow pool of depression and continue with his wallowing on a near empty campus and hope that by the spring he would be able to be start fresh.

Sometimes he wished for nothing more than to take back his words or actions that day, each day did get a bit better. Clearing his head and concentrating on his art and schoolwork was good for him. He decided one dreary winter day to head to the student center to grab a coffee and get some design homework done.

He kept his hoodie on and walked quickly through the entrance of the student center.

"Klaus? What up man?" a voice said coming towards him. It was Tyler, a guy from his last design class who was a popular guy on campus.

"Hey Tyler, what are you doing here man? I thought you'd be home or on some beach town somewhere…"

"Nah, decided to stay and catch up on stuff…didn't do my best fall semester and my mom is pissed haha, what about you? Didn't want to fly all the way back to Londontown?"

"Yea sorta…I like it here, I can be more productive here than in London. Or at least try to. Came to work on some design homework and enjoy the peace and quiet."

"Gotcha man, I'm just here waiting on my girl…who is late as usual. It's going to snow practically any minute now and she still takes as long to get ready." Tyler said laughing. His eyes moved towards the entrance and he smiled at whoever came through the doors.

"Hey baby!"

Klaus instinctively turned around at the sound of her voice, but he didn't really expect to see her standing there. She freezes in her tracks not expecting to see him either. His back was turned to her when she walked in and his hoodie was on. She hasn't seen him in ages and didn't know he would still be here.

Klaus stood stunned just watching her watch him make the connections. She moved on, she was actually dating Tyler. He didn't know what to do and he definitely didn't know what to say. Tyler not knowing anything just walked over to his "girl" and kissed her. Her eyes never left Klaus' and he tried his best to search her eyes for any kind of explanation.

Caroline knew just by looking at him that she still cared about Klaus. She felt as if she wasn't consumed as before, but she still cared. He slid his hoodie off and had the tracing of a smirk forming on his lips.

"Hey Klaus, this is my girlfriend Caro-"

"I know, hi Caroline."

"Hey..." she barely whispered.

"You two know each other? I should've figured since you had those art classes." Tyler said to Caroline.

"Yea we had 2 classes toget-." Caroline started saying.

"And she became my girlfriend the first week of college." Klaus said finishing her sentence.

Klaus didn't know where the courage to speak was coming from. He felt a bit refreshed seeing her with Tyler and he wanted him to know that she was with him first. Caroline just stared at both guys not really knowing what to say next.

"Really...uh...you never told me that." Tyler murmured to Caroline.

She didn't want to deal with all she feelings coming up. She really cared for Tyler but she just knew one more smile or even another word from Klaus she would declare how much she's missed him.

"We should get going Ty. Nice seeing Klaus"

"You too love... guess I'll see you guys around."

Caroline put her arm around Tyler's waist and turned to leave. She resisted with everything in her to not turn around and look back at her ex boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Their dinner was without a doubt a bit awkward. She kind of knew Tyler was the jealous type but he was doing a horrible job covering it up. Caroline was trying her best to not think about Klaus but every time they would talk about something Tyler would ask a random question about him or their past relationship. All that did was bring all of the memories of her and Klaus together at the front of her mind.<p>

She was getting annoyed and tried her best to hide it as well. She excused herself to the restroom and made sure she had her cell phone.

"He's been acting so weird! I didn't know Klaus was staying on campus this winter...and now...I just don't know…"

"Ok. Well he's probably all weirded out because you're weirded out...if you let him see that seeing Klaus is affecting you it's going to let his envy get the best of him." Lexi said on the other line. Caroline had to call the one person who would know the situation and know what to say.

"But wait...seeing Klaus...is it affecting you?"

Caroline sighed. She had to let herself say the truth.

"Of course Lex, I really care about Tyler but Klaus...I just—"

"LOVE him."

"Exactly." Caroline whispered into the receiver.

After rushing to say goodbye to Lexi on the phone she quickly went back to the table where Tyler was waiting. Caroline had a huge decision on her hands and she was nervous, nervous because she knew what her heart was screaming and what she'll ultimately decide.

Two hours later. Caroline felt like a horrible person. Once Tyler dropped her off she broke it off with him and explained that deep down she never got over Klaus and it wasn't fair to use their new relationship to help her do that. She vowed she just needed time to herself and that she needed to clear her head and he accepted it.

What she couldn't understand was why she was standing outside of Klaus' apartment building freezing her ass off and debating with herself on her next move. Caroline pushed herself to do what her heart wanted.

She knocked on his door and waited in the hallway. She couldn't believe she was standing outside of his door without a plan. She just came to terms that she loved him unconditionally and wanted to be with him, so there she was.

Her eyes bugged out when a tall girl with blonde and pink dreadlocks and barely there pajamas opened his door. Caroline scanned all of the colorful tattoos the girl had and instantly became discouraged making the connection.

"Can I help you hun?"

"Uh actually I was looking for Klaus but it's ok, sor—"

"Are you Caroline?" The girl asked leaning on the open door and staring.

Caroline's heart started beating faster. She really wasn't prepared to fight his new girlfriend outside of his apartment.

"Yes..."

"I was wondering when I would get to meet the real deal. Wanna come in?"

Caroline was thankful that the girl didn't seem like she wanted to punch her face in.

"No, it's alright. I shouldn't have came...I just didn't know that Klaus was staying on campus for winter, if it was for classes or something...and I just…sorry I'm rambling. I didn't know he had a girlfriend either so when I saw—"

"Ha! Honey, Klaus isn't my type nor is he on the team I play for so trust me he is most definitely single...and brooding."

"Oh." Was all Caroline managed to get out.

"Yeaaa. I'm Maddy...the temporary roommate. I recognized your face from some of his work. Good stuff...Klaus should be at the library at the moment, I'm sure seeing you again would cheer him up."

"Really? Thank you Maddy!"

* * *

><p>Caroline felt like she was on a mission now and she would be absolutely crushed if she failed. She rushed to the library trying to wrap her head around what in the world she was going to say.<p>

She entered the library and suddenly remembered that she needed to find him amongst the giant four floors in the library. She combed her memory to remember his favorite spots to study. It was like a light bulb lit up on top of her head. She raced towards the elevator to the 4th floor hoping he would be in his favorite corner.

She saw his belongings in the very spot she thought of but Klaus wasn't there. Caroline groaned in frustration and resisted calling out his name to find him. She just resorted to looking down each aisle while walking down one side of the floor.

The library was practically empty but Caroline was about to give up. She almost missed him; his back facing her like it was earlier that day at the very end of an aisle. He was browsing through a book unaware of her presence. His toned back showed through his thin cotton tee and his dark jeans had plenty of paint marks. Caroline sighed and admired him from behind. She wanted to take a moment to appreciate him before crashing and burning by letting out all of her emotions.

"What are you studying?" She finally asked.  
>Klaus was startled and dropped the textbook as he spun around to face her. "Bloody hell! Oh my gos- Caroline what are you doing here?" He said wide eyed and completely surprised that she was standing there.<p>

For the second time that day he stood across from the love of his life and couldn't even fathom that she was actually there in front of him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you…didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"No worries just thought I was like the only person in the whole building..."

"Um you are...but Maddy told me where I can find you..."

"You met Maddy?"

"Yea, I originally went by your apartment. She said she recognized me and that you were here."

Klaus couldn't respond. He just looked at her and wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. He waited to see if she was going to continue.

"Klaus...I need...I mean..." Caroline grew flustered. In her mind she couldn't get their last conversation out of her head. "Do you remember the last time we spoke?"

"We had a fight over my bloody shirt." Klaus grumbled as the scene played over in his mind.

Caroline knew it was now or never to tell Klaus how she felt. She didn't really know where to start but went on anyway.

"I need you to know...that I hated myself after that conversation and how we left things. I thought I was doing us a favor when in reality I was just getting rid of what I thought reminded me of you. I missed you then and I miss you now. I met Tyler and he showered me with attention and we hit it off...I thought it was the perfect way to get over this love lost that I majorly screwed up. I stayed behind this winter so I could get used to not seeing you and being with him. But it didn't work...it didn't work at all. And now...now I'm here in the middle of the night at the library professing all of this because the problem was never you loving me...it was me not appreciating how much you loved me."

Caroline looked up from her fidgeting hands and saw Klaus staring at her. His eyes were intense and glistened with tears trying to make sense of it all. Caroline searched his face for any kind of answer. It all of a sudden seemed it wasn't going to go in her favor.

"Look before you say anything...I'm really not sure how much more my heart can take today...so try to let me down easy, kay?"

Klaus chuckled in disbelief. He closed the space between them in three swift steps. He grabbed her face and kissed her like he's never kissed anyone in his entire life. He didn't realize how much his lips missed hers till that moment. He hated that he had to break away but he thought an explanation was in order.

"You always did like rambling on and on...and you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. It's been forever since a chapter update! I tried making this one as long as possible! Thank you guys for leaving reviews and suggestions, they mean the WORLD to me. I'll be wrapping up this fic really soon! Everything is written and done (look out for possibly 2 more chapters)<strong>

**Did anyone like the end of this chapter? I couldn't keep my otp apart for much longer...hehehe. **

**Remember to leave reviews or check out some drabbles on my tumblr :D**

**xoxo,**

**Steph**


	6. Chapter 6

It's the middle of spring semester and Caroline couldn't be happier. It was her favorite season after all and her relationship with Klaus was better than ever. Through fake counseling with Lexi and tons of late night talks, they learned to balance everything out.

She sat waiting for him in the coffee shop where they had their first date the first week of school and ordered his favorite, Earl Grey tea (so British..) and a mocha latte for herself.

As soon as the waitress walked away with the order he walked in. Caroline never got over how handsome he was. He wore one of the hundreds of cotton henleys he owned with his sleeves rolled up and his 'artist jeans'. His curls were damp most likely from a recent wash and that dang pencil was behind his ear as usual. His blue eyes searched for her in the crowded café.

"Baby! Over here!" she hollered waving her arm in the air from a table in the corner. Klaus turned and immediately had a smile on his face.

"I'm surprised you got us a table…its packed in here." He said before kissing Caroline hello. He settled in his seat and put his hand on top of the table with his palm up silently requesting her hand in his and smiled up at him.

"That's your up to something grin….what's going on?" Klaus said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It is not! Besides I just have a brilliant idea…its nothing bad…I know you wanted to spend spring break together, but I promised my mom I would come home for spring break…so I thought why don't you come with me…meet my gang of small town buddies. Mystic Falls isn't a city like this or London but I promise you'd have a good time and even though my mom's a cop I'll make her swear not to—"

"Caroline. Stop it. I don't understand how this is even a valid question. Of course I'd go with you."

"Really? Oh my god, I can't wait." She squealed with excitement. Klaus playfully rolled his eyes and gave her hand a squeeze.

They stayed for a bit longer, eating snacks and Caroline educating Klaus on Mystic Falls. They walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand with Klaus listening intently. "And don't freak out and stare when you see Stefan's brother, Damon."

"Why…is there something wrong with his face?"

Caroline laughed at how ridiculous that statement sounded. Damon was gorgeous and was basically sex on a stick. But she knew Klaus would recognize that Damon looked like Daniel's twin.

"And speaking of the devil…"

"Saint Nik, Goldilocks? You guys still making googly eyes at each other?"

"Hi Daniel! Your nicknames never get old…" Caroline said amused.

"I only give them to students I know are going places in life. So when asked if I ever taught them everything they know, I can brag and say I knew them by such and such." He said with a smirk. Caroline resisted the urge to ask if he had any relatives in Mystic Falls.

"Interesting theory there Professor" Klaus replied laughing knowing the real reason is he couldn't be bothered with knowing the real names of all his students.

"Hey, how's your friend Nancy Drew?" Daniel asked Caroline.

"Who the hell is that?" She asked once realizing he was speaking to her.

"The ridiculously smart brunette with the glasses…"

"Lexi?" Klaus and Caroline exclaimed at the same time.

"Wow, aren't you two a pair. Yes, Lexi, that's what I said."

"Or you definitely said Nancy Drew…" Klaus said laughing again.

"Because they're both hot…keep up London Bridges." Klaus rolled his eyes at the new nickname he acquired.

"Um I can give you her number so you can find out for yourself." Caroline said coyly. The wheels in her head started turning.

"I always liked you Goldilocks." Daniel said pulling out his phone. "How's the writing going?"

"I've started a work of short essays and a novel of some sort..." Caroline said putting Lexi's number into her professor's phone.

"Well if you want, whenever you finish your short essays and your novel of 'some sort' hand it over, I know some peeps that can look it over and try and get shit published. I now owe you one." Daniel said smiling and waving his phone with the saved number in it.

"Really? Oh wow that'd be great. Anyways be sure to use this number so I don't feel like an idiot when I tell her the guy she's been crushing on for a whole semester asked about her."

"This conversation just gets better and better. Of course Goldilocks, you kids stay outta trouble. I'll see around."

Klaus and Caroline waited till Daniel was further down the block to burst into laughter. They continued going about their way walking back to campus and walking towards Caroline's apartment.

"He is a character…perfect for Lexi now that I think about it."

"Haha, yes perfect, now let's rush and cook dinner so we can tell Lexi the great news when she comes over."

* * *

><p>"Did you hear Tyler transferred schools…heard he moved to be closer to home and his grades weren't all that to keep his football scholarship…" Lexi whispered to Caroline while they set the table.<p>

"Seriously? I was wondering why I haven't seen him around."

"I actually wasn't wondering why he wasn't around at all…" Klaus said smirking getting the white wine out.

"Oh stop it. Guess we've been too busy to notice…" Caroline said

Klaus just winked at his girlfriend and found that he could care less about why her ex boyfriend wasn't even on campus or anywhere near for that matter. They sat down for the dinner that Caroline prepared for them. Spring break was fast approaching and she wouldn't see her good friend in a while. Caroline was practically going to burst with the news she wanted to the share with Lexi.

"Ok before you start eating and choking on your food, we have good—no great news!" Caroline said jumping in her seat.

"Calm down love…it's like there's jumping beans in your trousers." Klaus said laughing.

"Well what is it? I want to know desperately now. You know you're not to present news like this to me Caroline Forbes!" Lexi said with her eyes bugging out and darting back between Klaus and Caroline.

"Ok, after we left _Murray's_ today we ran into Daniel…he asked about you." Caroline said barely containing her excitement.

Lexi's jaw just dropped. "Professor Smoldypants?"

"Yes and after he calls you, oh yea Care took it upon herself to hand over your mobile number, we should all double date or something before spring break."

"He has _my_ number?"

"_You _want to double date?"

The girls exclaimed separately staring at Klaus. "I'm sorry, babe but you never seemed like the double dating type…" Caroline said.

"Must be the allergy medicine…" Lexi said in mock seriousness.

"I'm serious! I just want to because I'm happy." He turned to look at Caroline and caressed her face lightly. "You make me happy."

"Barf. You guys. Anything else you'd like to share that will give me a heart attack?"

"Oh yea, Klaus is coming to my hometown for spring break!"

Lexi smiled at her two friends but then froze when her phone starts going off from her bag. Caroline starts squealing and clapping her hands. She rushes to her bag on the couch and hold ups her phone to the table. "It's Daniel!" she said all giddy. She answered her phone and excused herself to the bedroom to talk.

After dinner and hearing all the wonderful details of Lexi and Daniel's conversation Klaus and Caroline cleaned up and walked over to his dorm apartment.

"It's great how you made Lexi so happy tonight." Klaus said wrapping his arm around Caroline's shoulders as they walked at the same pace.

"I love making the people in my life happy. Especially my best friends…their happiness contributes to mines." She replied.

"Well I'm glad because I am over the moon being with you."

"Perfect. So am I." Caroline said smiling.

"You know this is a pretty big step we're making…me coming home with you to meet your mom and your closest friends. You're ready for this?" Klaus asked apprehensively.

"Of course! You're gonna be stuck with me for a while."

"I don't mind that whatsoever…" he said pulling her in tighter.

* * *

><p>"We love him!" Elena and Bonnie exclaimed as soon as the boys left to head to the Grill.<p>

"Seriously? Oh my gosh, you guys I feel like a weight has been lifted! I wanted my BFF's to love Klaus so bad!" Caroline said breathing a sigh of relief then bursting into giggles.

It's been six days since Klaus and she arrived in Mystic Falls and he seemed to be winning over everyone. The girls were on the couch in Caroline's living room and shared everything that's been going on in their lives since they grew up and started attending college.

"He obviously loves you Caroline. You're such a bright light when you're next to him, it's so freaking adorable!" Bonnie said.

Caroline blushed. "I was just nervous of him coming…things are moving pretty steadily and I love him to pieces. I didn't want Mystic Falls to be a bump in the road."

"Well honey, he's definitely a keeper." Caroline's mom said coming into the living room with a pitcher of sweet tea. "He's such a sweetheart and helping me in the kitchen…he gets extra brownie points for that! Where did the boys run off to?"

"Stefan and Jeremy took Klaus to shoot some pool at the Grill." Elena said sipping her tea.

"Well you girls can't be cooped up in here, its spring break. Go join your men." Sheriff Forbes said shooing the girls out of the house.

The girls enter Mystic Grill and see a lot of old friends. Caroline thought it was like they were transported back to their high school days. They looked over to the pool tables and saw Stefan and Jeremy laughing. They immediately headed over. Elena and Bonnie ran over to their respective boyfriends while Caroline scanned the rest of the Grill to spot hers. He sees her first and sneaks up behind her.

"Boo!"

"That didn't even work." Caroline turned around to slap his shoulder.

"Want a beer, love?"

"Sure."

They head over to the bar and find stools. Klaus orders their beers and they get to chatting.

"This town is spectacular. I never want to leave. I'm dreading going back to school."

Caroline takes a sip of her beer once it's placed in front of her. "Spectacular isn't the word I'd use to describe Mystic Falls but I get it. I do miss home; school is looking like a snooze fest now."

"Let's head on over to the gang." Klaus said grabbing her hand and leading her to the pool table her friends were situated at.

"There's the couple of the hour! You're making us look bad dude." Jeremy said to Klaus.

"Nonsense, Jer. Ready for another round in the game?" Klaus replied.

"Sure we could play in teams. Damon is headed over." Stefan said racking up the balls on the table.

The girls stand the side and begin their chatting again. Damon walks up the table and sees Caroline.

"Barbie's back in town! To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Klaus looks up from his conversation with Stefan and sees Professor Carlyle with a clean shaven face standing at the opposite end of the pool table. His eyes bug out and he turns around to look at Caroline. She starts laughing at the sight of Klaus' face…she did forewarn him.

"Hey Damon, I'm on spring break. Still breaking hearts all over town?" "Duh."

"Damon this is my boyfriend Klaus. Klaus this is Damon, Stefan's older bro we told you about."

"Nice to meet you man." Klaus said as he was still floored about the resemblance between Stefan's brother and their writing professor.

"Hey Klaus, nice vest!" Damon said shaking his hand. "So we got a doubles pool match setting up here? Salvatores vs. the losers, I dig it."

Klaus went to Caroline and murmured "He's basically Professor Carlyle's twin and you didn't adequately prepare me for that."

"I did! I said 'don't freak out' ". Caroline said giggling.

"Bloody hell…you're lucky I love you."

"Whatever…just go win that game." Caroline replied before kissing him.

After countless pool games and beers the girls and Klaus landed back at Caroline's house. Klaus went up to sleep in Caroline's room while the girls held a sleepover in the living room.

"You guys…I've been waiting to tell you. But before we left the Grill Klaus asked me something…"

"You're not going to say he popped the question are you…?" Elena said putting her hair in a ponytail as her eyes went wide.

Caroline fixed the covers on the floor and looked up. "Hell no! He just asked if I would go to London with him…in the summer."

"Well start off with that next time, jeez Care." Elena exclaimed.

"And what did you say?" Bonnie asked.

"I said that I would have to think about it…"

"What?" the girls said simultaneously

"Sshhh. What? Was that wrong?"

"Caroline Forbes. This man is obviously the love of your life. I don't understand why that was your answer." Elena said

"I agree. I don't see why not. You told us earlier that he didn't even let you finish your sentence when he agreed to come here."

"Well…I kind of wanted to consult with you guys first. This is just another huge step into our relationship."

"Nonsense, make it happen Care. It's London! With Klaus!" Elena said shaking Caroline's hand.

"Ok…I'll make it happen." She replied giggling. She still couldn't get over Elena's first statement…'this man is obviously the love of your life'. She knew in her heart that it couldn't be any truer than it already was.

* * *

><p>The next week they're on the Greyhound headed back to their college. It was near midnight and Caroline was fighting her sleep to keep up with the conversation Klaus and her were having. He pulls her into his arm so she can nestle and she immediately starts dozing off and starts talking sleepily<p>

"Baby…I want to go to London. Like as soon as school is done…mmkay?'

Klaus smiles at how adorable she sounds and of course at her answer. He was on pins and needles when he asked at her at the Grill and was hoping he didn't scare her.

"That can definitely be arranged sweetheart. Are you sure though…this is big step number two we're making."

"Uh huh…100%. You happy…me happy. Let's just go." Caroline replied through her sleep. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you silly…"

Klaus smiles and kissed the top of her head. He brushed her hair soothingly until her felt her breath deepen and knew she fully asleep then. His smile wouldn't leave his face because in his mind he thought there was no one else for him and wanted the same thing. As the bus continues driving in the middle of the night, Klaus thinks of nothing but how he got his anchor back and their future together. Holding on to Caroline as tight as he could, he soon falls asleep with the same smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter you guys! :' I'll update with an Epilogue so it ends better. I went back and added more dialogue in the final chapter so it felt like there was more to the story and to Klaroline's relationship. This is bittersweet because this is the first full fic I've completed. **

**I can't thank you guys enough for all of the feedback and encouraging messages and reviews. The epilogue I have written out is a happy ending don't worry! And can't wait to share. **

**Remember to leave reviews they keep me going! Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much I loved writing!**

**xoxo,**

**Steph**


	7. Epilogue

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Lexi sat in a row finishing their hair and makeup. "I'm so excited my girls are in London!" Caroline exclaimed

"You're excited? I'm just thankful that Klaus' first gallery opening was in London so we had an excuse to come here. So glad we know the city now." Elena said applying blush to her cheeks.

"Definitely grateful for his success and I'm excited we finally get an invitation during the summer and get to see this one." Bonnie said pointing her eyebrow brush at Caroline. A knock was on the door. Klaus calls out from behind. "Can I come in…everyone decent?" The girls shriek playfully since they weren't & ran into the other room.

Caroline calls out that he could come in since it didn't matter if she was or not. They were about to get dressed any minute now. Klaus comes in with a huge smile on his face. Behind his back is a surprise he could finally give to Caroline.

"What if I was superstitious? They say its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Klaus takes a seat across from his beautiful fiancée and kisses her freshly glossed lips. He presents the gift to her saying they're for her something new. She starts tearing up while she opens the small wrapped box and puts on the diamond earrings he got for her.

"Baby! These are so much better than what I was going to wear!" She said with her voice cracking.

"Care, I beg of you...don't start crying because I will." She nods her head and composes herself.

"Remember 5 years ago when you came to London with me for the first time?"

"Yes, right after freshman year, best summer of our livvees!" Caroline replied giggling.

"Well I have a confession to make..." Klaus said holding her hands. Caroline just held her breath praying it wasn't a devastating secret.

"You were so exhausted from the flight over that while you were asleep on my couch you were slightly talking in your sleep, I took that opportunity to ask for your hand in marriage on one knee and you adorably accepted...even through your drool."

"Are you serious right now? I don't believe you…it wasn't even a full year in our relationship! And I definitely don't drool."

"I knew then darling just as much as I know now. We were meant to be." He said unable to resist going in for another kiss, the girls behind the door made aww sounds prompting Caroline to giggle.

"You have an audience Shakespeare in Love...this is amazing Klaus...now I have everything except for something old."

"Ah. That's covered by me as well." Klaus stands and pulls out a folded yellow paper from his breast pocket. Caroline gets up from her vanity chair and opens it and sees it was the piece of notebook paper she marked yes in the hallway at the university they graduated from and was now their alma mater.

"Can't believe you kept this...any more surprises because I'm not sure how much longer my tear ducts will behave."

"That's it for now. I want to see you ugly cry when you hear the kickass vows I wrote."

She smiles & tucks the paper into her bridal bustier and pats it safe on top of her heart. "Perfect, I have my something old, new, borrowed and blue. Can't believe you're the man I'm marrying." She said throwing her arms around his neck.  
>The girls came out of the other room in their bridesmaid dresses in a rush.<p>

"Well you might not be husband and wife if you don't get dressed Care. And I'm superstitious so shoo! Let us get your bride finished so we can start on time." Elena said shoving Klaus out the door. Lexi and Bonnie forced Caroline to sit to finish her makeup.

"Love you!" She called out as Elena closed the door in Klaus' face.

"I love you too!" He called out from behind the door.

"Yea. I'd say he's a keeper..." Lexi said smiling applying the last touches on Caroline's eyes.

"Those earrings are gorgeous, I'm so proud of myself for keeping it a secret this long..." Lexi muttered.

"Lexi!" Caroline gasped. She just beamed a smile at all her friends. If she felt like this now, how on earth would she feel in less than 15 minutes when she was walking down the aisle?

"Stefan calm down...check your carryon bag..." Elena said into her cell phone pacing around the hotel room. "See...I knew it would be there. Now put them in your pocket and keep them there. Ok, please make sure the guys are set and put the ceremony reading and best man speech in your jacket pocket. Ok...love you."

"Was the best man freaking out over the rings?" Caroline said preparing to step into her dress.

"Of course he was. You'd think he was the one getting married...he calls every 5 minutes freaking out over something! Klaus is the one that calms Stefan down half the time."

"Well you're the maid of honor and practically running the show. I'm half expecting you to become my personal assistant after this." Caroline said laughing. Bonnie finished lacing the back of her gown and announced they were done. Caroline smoothed out the gown on her hips and took a look in the mirror. She absolutely loved her dress and couldn't wait to take pictures.

"You're beautiful Care." Elena whispered. Bonnie and Lexi just nodded in agreement trying not to ruin their make up by crying.

"Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. Now get me to my man before the waterworks start!" They double checked each other to make sure a single hair wasn't out of place and their dresses were ok.

Elena opened the door and they made their way down to the outdoor garden where the ceremony was. Her girls made sure her veil was in place and the small train on her dress was laid out perfectly. They lined up in front of her.

"Last moments as Ms. Forbes...nervous?" Lexi whispered.

"Not at all."

The procession started and the girls walked with their groomsmen one by one through the curtains.  
>Caroline's father stood next to her as they waited for their turn. She patted the piece of paper that lay between her heart and her gown. Who would have thought that her checking the yes box would change her life forever? She took a deep breath as her father kissed her cheek. The bridal march began, the curtains opened and there he was. She gripped onto the baby blue eyes she knew she would gaze into forever and took her first step down the aisle and towards her future.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I just HAD to finish this off with an extra fluffy fairy tale ending! Did anyone like it? (Tell me if you did or how you would've ended it!)<strong>

**I'm just such a fuge fan of Klaroline...that I usually like to write about them sticking together in the end. & didn't want to get carried away with the details of a wedding..just that it was happening. I really hope you enjoyed reading this fic (its my 1st completed one!) **

**I have sooo many more one shots and full fics to come in the next summer months. Tons of Klaroline ideas floating around in my mind and inspirations for other TVD ships (:**

**Reviewwwww so I can improve on future stories. Thanks again for reading _Losing _**_**Focus**_

**xoxo,**

**Steph**


End file.
